Retail transactions such as purchases may be performed with payment instruments such as credit cards or near-field communication (NFC)-enabled smart phones running a payment application. A traditional payment terminal may reside at a fixed location and may have a physical connection to a power source such as an AC outlet. The payment terminal may also be physically connected to a wired communication interface such as a phone line or Ethernet connection. The payment terminal receives payment information such as a credit card number from the payment instrument and communicates with a remote server, such as a payment processing service server and/or a payment processing service provider server, to determine whether the transaction is approved. Such traditional payment terminals are fixed in a single location and are configured to process card-present transactions for localized payment instruments.
Such a traditional payment terminal may not be suitable for many businesses. For instance, businesses that run special events, pop-up shops, festivals, concerts, and other similar businesses engage in transactions at disparate locations across the world. Some modernized payment terminals are configured to be mobile, enabling such businesses to engage in transactions at disparate locations across the world. In at least one example, applications running on a mobile device such as smart phone or tablet may provide a user interface to facilitate payment transactions and a communication interface for communicating with a payment processing service server and/or payment processing service provider server. In another example, a separate payment reader may be used to interface with the payment instrument. The payment reader may be portable and communicate with the mobile device. In some instances, configurations may limit the geographical region(s) where these mobile payment terminals may process transactions as card-present transactions. However, the nature of such businesses creates a need for the businesses to utilize the mobile payment terminals in locations outside of where the mobile payment terminals may process card-present transactions.
In the figures, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the figure in which the reference number first appears. The use of the same reference numbers in different figures indicates similar or identical items or features. Moreover, multiple instances of the same part are designated by a common prefix separated from the instance number by a dash. The drawings are not to scale.